Beautiful
by edhel-tarien
Summary: On a beautiful night, a more beautiful thing will be found. TyKa, oneshot


_**Beautiful**_

Authoress: edhel-tarien

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade, nor do I own any of its characters.

Pairings: TyKa

While admiring the sky from his window, kai let his eyes close and felt his skin tingle under the moons rays. Something about the night felt so familiar, something connected to someone he could not place. Opening his eyes, a small smile graced his lips. 'The night should not be wasted' he thought as he stood and walked out onto the porch.

A beautiful garden, full of roses and jasmine and all other beautiful flowers. In the middle of this garden was a white gazebo, which glowed amazingly under the skies soft light. The gazebo had arches all around it, allowing it to be open, and up the top, was glass, allowing the people inside to see the sky. While making his observations, he noted there was a person sitting in the middle of it, its figure illuminated from the sky.

Walking closer he noticed it was someone he knew, a friend of his, an admired person, a secret love. Sitting next to him, he glanced up at the moon. "Nice night" he commented, earning a slight smile from his companion. "That it is" he replied, looking at the garden under it glow. Kai glanced at the figure and a small smile graced his lips. "Couldn't sleep either Tyson?" Tyson shook his head in response and crossed his arms.

"I was just looking at my window, and I noticed what a beautiful night it was. I didn't want to waste it" kai nodded in understanding and glanced at Tyson, his eyes softened. "It's been a while since we got to look up at the sky" Tyson laughed and played with the string of grass in his hand. "Last time was after the fight with Brooklyn, and I had promised you a battle".

Kai smiled at the memory and nodded. "It's been three years, and I still haven't managed to beat you" Tyson laughed as he glanced at kai. "You let me win the last time" he commented, as kai raised a brow. "And why would I let you win?" Tyson glanced at kai, and suddenly, kai felt his heart beat hard against his chest. "That's a good question kai" Tyson replied, making kai's cheeks burn lightly and look in the opposite direction.

"That it is" he replied, looking at the sky once more. A comfortable silence fell between them, as they both just sat there admiring the sky. Tyson looked down and glanced at kai. "Kai…what do you find beautiful?" kai's eyes widened at the question and glanced around him.

"Well…uhh… the moon, the sky, flowers, beybattle, teamwork, friends…and…" Tyson faced him, his eyes locking on his. "And?" he asked gently, kai started fidgeting with his hands. "And…well…you…" he replied softly, looking away instantaneously from the shocked Tyson. Blinking, a smile spread across Tyson's features. "You think so?" he asked, placing a hand over his captain's hand.

Kai's heart raced, as his hands broke out in cold sweat. "Uhh…y-yeah" he replied, mentally scolding himself for the lack of courage. Tyson smiled and entwined his fingers through his. "Well I think that you're beautiful too". Kai's eyes widened as he glanced at Tyson. Blinking in disbelief he gaped for a second before trying to register what he said.

Glancing at their entwined hands, he looked back at Tyson. "What…when…why?" Tyson laughed lightly, he shrugged as he glanced at the sky. "You're a great guy, talented, good looking and a really great heart. Everything about you is beautiful" kai flushed with embarrassment, and in his eyes, a stroke of pain could be seen.

"My past wasn't beautiful" he stated, eyes flashing with more pain. Tyson eyes softened as he tilted kais chin in his direction. Watching the silver droplets slide down his cheeks, he wiped them away. "No one should have lived what you had to kai, but because of that, it has made you what you are today, and has shown me what you had always had".

Kai sniffed lightly and stared at him confusedly "and what is that?" Tyson smiled, bringing his lips closer to his. "A beautiful heart" and with that, he sealed the distance in a soft, loving kiss.

Kai's heart melted as he slowly responded to the kiss, thankful that he was seating as he was certain he would have fell. Finally breaking for air, crimson met navy blue in a loving glance. "So… this is definitely the most beautiful thing I've lived through" kai smiled at him as he lay down, placing his head on his lap. "I'm certain you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen" Tyson placed a soft kiss on his lips for the compliment and they both stared back up to the sky.

"I would definitely say this would be the most beautiful night of all…" Tyson commented. "With all the things that I love the most in this world" kai smiled at him as he caressed his cheek affectionate act. "Ditto" he replied and they both glanced back at the sky. That night was a beautiful night indeed.

The end

Hehe, well there you go guys, another one shot for your enjoyment, if you enjoyed it! LOL! Well, thanks for bothering to read it and please review! Take care!


End file.
